


Noise

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: She hates clocks.





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zivandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivandre/gifts).



She disliked clocks. Watches too. It wasn’t the idea of timekeeping that put her off, however, contrary to what some people thought. No, it was the sound, or rather the noise that the devices made. _Tick tick, tick tick._

She never understood why people insisted on calling it “tick tock”, really. It sounded exactly the same to her. It was the repetition that put her off, she supposed.The sound would get stuck in her head for hours and she would struggle to get it out.

It only grew worse with time, but the existence of computers meant she could live without a ticking clock. But then, she would find a leaking tap in her apartment, and it would go _drip drip, drip drip,_ nearly driving her insane. She would try every trick in the book to stop it, knowing the plumber would not arrive for atleast a few hours, but she never succeeded. She would inevitably be pale and shaking every time she opened the door for the repairman.

It seemed to her that her hearing was getting stronger, and her mind more unfocused, as time passed. Little things that had never bothered her before, seemed to whirl around in her brain for days. The sound of her boss’ heels. _Click click, click click._ The pen someone chose to keep tapping in the cubicle beside hers. _Tap tap, tap tap._ The noisy stairs leading up to her apartment. _Creak creak, creak creak._ But underneath it all, a constant, endless noise. _Thud thud, thud thud._

She could never figure it out. Often, she was too focused on the other, louder, sounds to pay attention to that one. It was one night, when she was lying in bed however, that it seemed to increase drastically in volume, until it became unbearable. It was pounding in her ears. She had to find out what it was. She needed to. She had to search for the source and pause it before it drove her insane.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

What was it? Where was it? She had heard it so many times before, hadn’t she? Her confused, irritated self could not place it. It simply must be from somewhere around…

_Thudthud, thudthud._

With a start she realised the origin of her disturbance. Why, that was an easy enough fix. Smiling happily, she went to find the required tools. Then, the difficult bit. She had to dig around for a while before she found what she needed. But before she could take it out, exhaustion overtook her and she collapsed.

* * *

 

_Thud…_

They found her the next morning, with a knife in her hand and a hole in her chest. Her heart was not beating anymore, but one of the men who found her could’ve sworn he heard a distant sound that seemed familiar. He wondered why he couldn’t get it out of his head…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Poe’s “The Tell-Tale Heart”. For Zivvy!


End file.
